


Nine or None

by Akame_Dragneel



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bromance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akame_Dragneel/pseuds/Akame_Dragneel
Summary: He shouldn't have paid attention to hate comments.But he did.





	Nine or None

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Here's my first OS here! 
> 
> First of all, I love stray kids and I don't want any of these to happen to them! ( i love you Jisungie, sorry!)  
> Second, English isn't my first language ( more like the third one) so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, let me know! I'm too lazy to read it again ^^'
> 
> Enjoy !

@***1*** Okay but he’s so annoying and loud?  

        @/****2**** Ikr ! I wonder how the members can handle him? And isn’t he getting fat?  

        @/***3*** Not to be rude but I literally don’t see what’s he’s in the group for. I mean there are enough singers and rappers in the group, why do they need him?  

         @/***4*** wth ? How can you talk that way about him? Stray Kids deserves better than y’all!  

 

He quickly turns off his phone, he didn’t want to see these anymore. 

The boy remembered all the times Bang Chan told them to not read hate comments. The members know that although their Stays love them, there are still haters everywhere who hate them with the bottom of their heart (if they even have one ). 

But he couldn’t resist.  

Actually, he was just watching one of the shows they did, when he thought that reading the comments was a good idea.  

It wasn’t.  

All the top comments were cute or funny texts written by their stays. But one comment caught his eyes. A hate comment.   

The comment had a lot of reply, and more than half of them were the stays defending him. But still, he saw the other persons. Those who thought that he was unfunny, untalented, fat.  

He never thought that something like this would make him sad. It was just some hate comments. He will be okay.  

“Hyung, are you okay? “ 

Jisung startled when he heard the maknae’s voice. He didn’t see when the youngest entered in their room. 

“You’ve been staring at your phone’s dark screen for a while now.” 

Jisung just smiled a little, he doesn’t want to worry the youngest. They were all tired from today's practice and it was pretty late already when they finally came back to the dorm. 

“Yeah don’t worry, I was just lost in my thoughts.” 

“Don’t think too hard, it doesn’t suit you, said the youngest in a mocking voice. “ 

Jisung didn’t reply as he just lied on his bed and turn his back to Jeongin. He was not in the mood for this. 

“You’re already sleeping? We didn’t eat yet. “ 

He heard the maknae’s confused voice. 

“I’m sleepy, I’ll skip it.”  

Because he knew that sometimes members are too tired to eat, Jeongin didn’t insist. He let the eldest sleep and joined his other hyungs to eat.  

 

 

 _Just some comments. He can handle it,_ _right ?_  

* * *

 

“Time to wake up you two!” 

Jisung slowly opened his eyes when he heard one of the members who came in his shared room to wake Jeongin and him up. 

The two of them got ready and quickly dress up. Today they had another day of practice until 5pm, then they’ll go to film a variety show. Their schedule was pretty busy.  

When they went to the living room, they saw that everybody was there as well. Chan, Woojin and Seungmin were eating breakfast, Changbin and Minho were watching something on the TV and Felix was laughing at something on his phone. 

Quickly, the maknae joined his hyungs in the kitchen to eat with them, while Jisung sat on the couch next to Felix. 

3Racha’s maknae wasn’t feeling well this morning, and he knew it since he woke up. He didn’t have any energy and all he wanted to do was lying on his bed and doing nothing. But he couldn’t. He knew he had a responsibility as a member of Stray Kids, and he also knew that everyone was tired.  

“Jisung-ah, come and eat something.”  

“I’m not hungry hyung.” Jisung said to the eldest member. He didn’t feel like eating right now. 

“We have a lot of things to do today, you should eat.”  

The leader was the one who talk hist time. 

“I’ll be fine, I’m okay.” 

No one insisted more.  

Maybe they forgot that Jisung didn’t eat last night either?  

* * *

 

Exhausted. That was how he felt. 

They did this dance a lot of times before. They did it enough for him to know it. So why does he keep messing the moves?  

He already did the wrong move three times, which caused the whole group to do the dance again. They were all tired because of their next comeback and their schedule was busier than never. So, the fact that the member kept messing the dance made them all really frustrated.  

“We should stop the practice here, we all need a break.” 

The members agreed with the leader’s words and did a break. They still had other practices, some of them had vocal practice, Minho and Hyunjin wanted to stay in the dance studio to practice a little more and 3racha went to their studios to work on some of their new songs.  

Jisung wasn’t watching any of the members. He felt bad for being the reason they stopped the dance practice (even if Chan didn’t say it out loud, Han knew i).  

He didn’t want to be a burden to his members, so he just followed the two elders to their studio. 

 _I need to do my best at the studio._  

* * *

 

He was trying. Really. 

But today, nothing came in his mind. He has no idea about what to write, it feels like he has no inspiration at all. And Jisung hated that.  

First, he messed up the choreography and now he is totally useless as a producer.  

 _Look at how Chan and_ _Changbin_ _are working hard next to you, and you what are you_ _doing?_ _Nothing. You can’t even do a choreography you’ve been practicing for so long._  

Right. What was he even able to do?  

The paper in front of him was empty, there were only sole doodles since he couldn’t come up with any idea.  

“Hey, Sungie, you’re okay?” 

Chan was standing next to him. 

 _When did he come next to_ _me?_  

 When 3racha’s maknae finally look at him, he continued. 

“I’ve been calling your name for a while now. Everything’s fine?” 

“Y-yeah don’t worry I was just thinking.” The youngest said with a smile, which reassured Chan.  

“We’re going to eat something before the broadcast, you’re coming?” 

Actually, Jisung was pretty hungry. He didn’t eat anything since yesterday and he still didn’t really want to eat, even if his stomach was asking for it. 

But what if he faints because of his own stupidity? He doesn’t want to be a burden to his group.  

 _The fact that you haven’t wrote anything yet is what I call being a burden._  

Right. He needs to finish what he is doing first. 

“I need to finish this first, I'll eat later.” 

Bang Chan didn’t seem convinced. 

“You didn’t eat this morning either Jisung.”  

After seeing the look on the leader’s face, Jisung understood that he didn’t have the choice. The eldest won’t let him go without eating. 

“Okay, I’m coming.”  

After that, they went to the cafeteria of the company, where the other members – except for the vocal line who came to eat before them- were already waiting for them.  

While the other five were eating and laughing, Jisung couldn’t eat.  

 _Fat._  

The word was stuck in his mind.  

Was he really like this? Did the fans hate him like this?  

He always thought that they liked his chubby cheeks.  

Idols must be skinny right? They need to please the fans. He needs to please them. And just thinking about the fat in his body and how fat he was were enough to cut off his appetite.  

With the feeling in his stomach, he couldn’t even think about eating. 

But he knew that he needed to eat. First, he doesn’t want to bother his band mates with him fainting or being sick, and second because he knew that if he was too obvious, Chan would definitely notice it, and giving trouble to his already busy leader was the last thing he wanted. 

He forced the sandwich in his mouth, trying to focus on the members conversation to forget the sick feeling in his stomach.  

When everyone was done eating, they all prepared to leave for the variety show they had to film. 

They didn’t need to do anything special. Just answering to the questions, singing or dancing when they were asked to and acting funny.  

Nothing hard. Just being themselves.  

 

 _“Okay but he’s so annoying and_ _loud?_ _“_  

 _“_ _Ikr_ _! I wonder how the members can handle him? And isn’t he getting fat? “_  

 

 

Maybe it was time for Jisung to be a little less extra.  

 

That was what the fans wanted after all. 

 

* * *

 

Chan noticed that something was wrong with Jisung. It has been three days since their show, and the younger’s behavior was getting weird. The way Jisung would avoid their meal every time he could (which was pretty easy due to their busy schedule, they never really knew if the others were eating), the way he passed those three last nights in their studio, trying to write something.  

But, with the pressure, they all had hard times. Jisung was surely in one of these periods. Plus, with all the work he had, Chan didn’t have the time for this. He was himself always stuck in his studio, so he it was hard for him to be aware of everything.  

Woojin noticed it at the same time. The way the youngest has been acting during the last variety show was enough for him to tell that something was off. Jisung, one of the sunshine (along with Felix, the sunshine twins were their happy virus) had been quiet during all the show. He only talked when he was asked to, laughed along with the members if he saw them laughing ( Woojin doesn’t know if it’s his imagination, but he’s sure that the sunshine’s laugh wasn’t as happy as usual) and he didn’t even make comments or reacted to the comments made by the members.  

That’s why Woojin decided to talk about the situation to the leader, he hoped that as a member of 3racha, he knew something.  

“I saw it too. He’s eating less and seems really tired and stressed when he’s in the studio.” 

Chan’s voice seemed concerned. He should have paid more attention to the youngest, he didn’t even notice how distant he had been during the show (and in the studio in general, but they’re all like this when they’re writing). 

“Did something bad happened recently?” 

“Not in my knowledge. For the moment, we should make sure that he’s eating properly and that he’s coming to the dorms early. If things don’t get better, I’ll have a talk with him. “ 

* * *

 

“Jisung, it’s time to go back to the dorms now.” 

The youngest didn’t look at Changbin when he called him. 

“I need to stay a bit more. You should go without me.” 

“It’s already late and we don’t need a new Bang Chan in the group. And you still have time for the next comeback, why are you trying to do everything now?” 

Changbin didn’t show it, but he was always really worried about the members. He always notices when one them has a problem, he’ll always see when they have a hard time. And this time, he could see that Jisung wasn’t acting himself now.  

He didn’t like how he was staying in the studio until Chan drags him in the dorms when he also finished his work. Sure, the three of them already spend a lot of night in their working place, sleeping there because the deadline for the song they had to produce was approaching. But now, they just did the comeback, they were free of work for now. 

Instead of answering his previous question, Jisung concentrated again on his sheet, ignoring the eldest. 

“Jisung. We have a schedule tomorrow, go to get some sleep.” 

Again, he ignored Changbin. It was the only way for him to let him alone.  

Changbin was clearly pissed now. He was tired too and the youngest behavior was getting annoying. But he wouldn’t let him overwork himself. 

“Han Jisung you better answer to me or I’m taking you back to the dorm by force, whether you like it or not.” 

What Changbin didn’t expect was Jisung’s pissed voice. 

“I already told you that I wasn’t coming, some people are trying to work you know.” 

“What the fuck do you mean by “some people”? We’re working too but we don’t overwork ourselves like you! Do you really think you’ll be useful if you’re dead-tired?”  

 _Useful? Me?_  

After Changbin’s explosion, Jisung got up and walked out of the room, slamming the door and leaving a concerned and pissed Changbin alone.  

What Changbin ignored was that Jisung didn’t want to insult him but himself because he thought the eldest was better than him. 

What Jisung ignored was that Changbin didn’t want to insult him but tried to express his concern.  

But the only thing he had in mind now was that comment.  

 _“Not to be rude but I literally don’t see what’s he’s in the group for. I mean there are enough singers and rappers in the group, why do they need_ _him?_ _“_  

 

 

He hurt Changbin. What kind of friend was he?  

 _I’m such_ _a_ _useless trash._  

And it was the only thought on his mind while he was crying, locked in the empty bathroom. 

 

* * *

 

 

After that incident, things were pretty awkward between the two of them. They didn’t talk again about what happened, and the members surely noticed that something was wrong, but they didn’t mention it.  

Chan and Woojin looked at each other.  

Things weren’t getting better as expected. But they decided to let Changbin and Jisung  solve their problems alone. An argument can happen between two producers after all. 

The next members who noticed Jisung’s weird behavior were Minho and Hyunjin.  

Hyunjin being his clingy self was trying to hug the members, and Jisung, sitting on the couch while reading something on his phone was the perfect target.  

The eldest members of the 00’ line went near to him and wrapped his arms around his small figure.  

“Sungiiieee I’m tireeed.” 

The youngest reached out to the contact, but Hyunjin didn’t mind.  

“What are you reading? Is that more important than me?” Hyunjin pouted, not happy when Jisung didn’t paid attention to him. 

When the squirrel-faced boy didn’t answer to the question, Hyunjin tried to take his phone from his hand. Not to read it of course, he knows about personal space, but just so he would stop paying more attention to his phone than his members.  

Lately, every time he sees Jisung, the boy is focused on his phone, reading something. And Hyunjin knows that what he’s reading is definitely not a good sign as Jisung is always acting weird after reading those.  

He just wanted to distract the member.  

“Hyunjin what the fuck? Give it back!”  

Jisung’s voice wasn’t playful, he was pissed. 

“Not until you don’t tell me what’s so much important for you than us? You’ve been playing more attention to your phone than the members those times.” 

Even though Hyunjin just wanted it to be a joke, he was now getting serious after Jisung’s reaction.  

“It’s not your business, give my phone back!” 

“I won’t! I’m worried for you Jisung!”  

“I don’t need you to be concerned about me! You’ve never been before and you don’t need to be now!”  

Hyunjin stopped when he heard what Jisung said.  

What was he trying to mean? Even if they had a lot of fights during their trainee days, they were now best friends, and of course Hyunjin was worried for him. And he noticed how distant he’s been with the members recently. 

“What the fuck do you mean? Of course I’m concerned about you!” 

Without answering Hyunjin, Jisung took back his phone and went to his room. 

“What are you guys doing?”  

Minho, the only other member in the dorm with Hyunjin and Jisung, came in the living room, confused. 

All he saw was Hyunjin standing alone in the room. 

“Hey is everything okay?” 

Hyunjin didn’t reply and also went to his room, clearly pissed. 

Minho wasn’t stupid. He saw how distant and weird Jisung has been acting recently, and he was sure their argument had something to do with that. 

They all want to know what’s wrong with the youngest. 

 

 _“Why is_ _Jisung_ _so clingy? Always acting like the_ _maknae_ _and searching for attention.”_  

 _“Lmao, you can see how the members seem bothered with him. He should act more like his age.”_  

 

Those were what Jisung was reading before Hyunjin came.  

This was what he didn’t want him to see.  

These comments were why he didn’t want to hug Hyunjin. 

He decided that he was going to read the hate comments to fix all the band things about himself. 

He was going to be less annoying. 

Less fat. 

More talented. 

Less clingy. 

Better at dancing.  

Better at producing. 

He wanted to be like the fans wanted him to be. 

* * *

 

It has been more than one week. 

One week since Jisung decided to read those comments. 

One week since their sunshine was distant, overworking himself and eating less than how he used to.  

He and Hyunjin were the two members who eat the least, but now he was eating even less.  

It was getting hell. Seeing how he would avoid skinship, even during fanmeetings, how he would nearly not talk, how he stopped doing jokes or how they didn’t hear his cute laugh since then. Seeing how he was overworking himself, staying in the studios more than the others.  

It was killing them. But they couldn’t do anything about it. 

Chan already tried. He told him to go back to the dorms (he actually said that he wouldn’t go back until Jisung comes too, which convinced the youngest once), but it was useless. Jisung wasn’t listening to them. 

 _“I’m okay. I wouldn’t do something if I know it’s harmful, you trust me right?”_  

It was what he said to Chan. 

Of course, Chan trusts him. They spent so much time together after all. But Chan also wanted the best for him. And he didn’t know what to do anymore. Jisung was always avoiding talking to him about what happened for him to change like this. 

 _“I just want to be better. Don’t worry about me, I’ll take care of myself.” He said, smiling to his leader. But the eldest could see that his eyes weren’t shining as they usually do._  

Today, they had a really long dance practice. It was going to be tiring. 

They began with Miroh, doing the dance a couple of time.  

They all did it perfectly. 

And Jisung had surely improved (how did he when he was already so good at it?). 

The result of staying in the dance studio until 2 or 3 A.M every day, before going back to the dorms (or in the studio to write some lyrics if he still had the energy.)

 Then they did the choreography to District 9, and Jisung started feeling weird. It was like his body didn’t want to listen to his brain anymore but decided to ignore it. It was nothing, he can continue the practice. 

When Hellevator started playing, the feeling became stronger. He started feeling dizzy.  

 _Come on, Jisung, hold on. You can pass through one choreography, right? You haven’t done all this training for nothing._  

When the first chorus came, he was trying to stay concentrated and he even slightly tripped, but nobody mentioned it and they continued the dance. 

 _Are you proud? You aren’t even able to one dance._  

When he had to jump over Hyunjin, he had to do his best to not fall on him and he almost fell when he landed.  

But when the second chorus came, he couldn’t do it anymore. Everything was fading to grey, he couldn’t fix his vision on anything anymore.  

Everything happened in only a few seconds, but for Jisung it didn’t even took one second.He stopped moving, the song was still playing but he couldn’t hear it, same for the members’ voice asking him why he stopped. He opened his mouth, trying to say something, but the second later he fell like a doll whose strings were cut off. 

He didn’t hear the members’ screaming. 

He didn’t feel when his head touched the ground before anyone could hold him.  

And he certainly didn’t see how worried the members looked. 

He probably should have seen it to finally understand that the members love him. They aren’t annoyed with him, like one of those comments said.  

* * *

 

The first thing Jisung saw when he opened his eyes was a white celling. He felt foggy. He didn’t really know what happened, why did open his eyes? When did he even sleep first?  

Some seconds later, he finally looked around him, only to see a hospital room. 

Why was he in a hospital? 

He started panicking and stand up quickly, which was a pretty bad idea because, first, he had an IV in his arm and it hurt him, and second because he quickly lost his balance and fell on the floor with a loud noise.  

The noise seemed to have caught someone’s attention since he immediately heard someone screaming. 

“Jisung?! Oh my god, are you okay?” 

He didn’t reply as he still felt foggy after falling. 

“I’ll call someone, don’t move again!” 

Hyunjin? Or Minho? Maybe Jeongin? Jisung couldn’t really tell who it was. 

But the memory slowly started coming.  

The weird feeling during the dance practice, the way everything seemed to be black. 

He fainted. He fucking fainted. Because of him, members had to stop practicing and they had to take him to the hospital. 

He was useless.  

He was just dragging the group down. 

The comments were right. 

With no warning, he ripped his IV and stand up, ignoring the dizziness he was feeling. He started walking out of the room, not really knowing where he was going.  

Surprisingly, he went out of the hospital easily, no one tried to stop him and he was thankful. He didn’t care if someone saw and recognized him, he was probably looking horrible, but it wasn’t important now. 

A while after, it could have been five minutes or one hour, Jisung didn’t really know, his mind wasn’t focused enough for this, he sat (or fell but it wasn’t important) somewhere against a wall. 

He didn’t know where he was, he didn’t know if there was anyone near him, but he didn’t care. He just put his head on his knees and his mind went black. 

* * *

 

When Seungmin came back to the room with a nurse and the other members, he was greeted with an awful view.  

The room was empty. The IV had been ripped. Jisung wasn’t here anymore. 

Seungmin was the one who choose to stay in the room (nine members were too much in one room, as much as Felix tried to explain that they were nine or none, the nurses said that only one person could stay) and Seungmin, who was feeling really bad for not noticing or helping his eight-days hyung, said that he would stay with him. Maybe it was selfish, Chan or Minho surely wanted to stay with the youngest 3racha member, as much as the others, but the way Jisung’s head hit the ground on the practice room was still on his mind. He wanted to see Jisung to be sure that he was alright. 

But the empty room only worried him more. 

Jeongin quickly went to the bathroom to see if his hyung was there, but it was as empty as the room when they arrived. 

“Where the fuck is he?” 

Seungmin felt guilty. He shouldn’t have let him alone. 

Did Jisung left the room? Or did a sasaeng fan kidnapped him while he was alone and still injured. 

The possibilities made him sick. 

“I’ll call manager hyung. Go to search for him.” 

The leader’s word could have sounded rude if they hadn’t heard how worried he was.  

They quickly begin searching him.  

Woojin and Felix around the room. 

Hyunjin in the cafeteria. 

Minho and Changbin in the garden.  

And finally, Seungmin and Jeongin out of the hospital, in case he left the building. 

They started running everywhere, asking sometimes people if they saw Jisung with one of his picture on Seungmin’s phone, but no one seemed to recognize him (there were two stays but they didn’t see him and wished good luck for them, they even offered to help them but the maknaes had to decline it). 

Then, they asked to someone who was in his food truck. 

“Oh I did see a boy walking like he was drunk with a hospital dress, but I don’t know if it was him though.” 

It was surely him. 

“Do you know where he went please?” the maknae asked in a rush. 

“Around there” he pointed an alley at the left, “It’s not where a young and injured boy should be, there are weird persons around there, but you can check if you want to.” 

They thanked the man and headed to where he pointed. 

“Hyung, Sungie hyung is okay, right?” 

Seungmin didn’t know, and what the man said wasn’t helping. And because of it, half of him wanted Jisung to be somewhere else. Somewhere safe. 

“I hope so, Innie...” 

It was all he could say. 

When they arrived at the dark alley, they quickly noticed that it wasn’t a clean area. There were tags all over the walls and some broken windows.  

But the second thing they saw was a boy, sitting against a wall with his head on his knees. 

“Jisung!” 

They ran near to him. 

“Jeongin,call Chan hyung and tell him that we found him!” 

The maknae did what his hyung said, while Seungmin was trying to wake Jisung up. 

“Jisung? Can you hear me? Why- Oh god, why are you so cold?” 

He took of his jacket and put it over the sleeping boy’s body. 

“Chan hyung told us that manager hyung was coming and that we shouldn’t move anywhere.” 

When the maknae said that, Jisung finally opened his eyes. He stayed silent for a while, trying to remember what happened, before raising his head. 

“ ‘Min? Jeongin?...” 

The two youngest directly looked at Jisung when they heard his voice. 

“Hyung! You’re awake!” 

When he heard how worried the maknae sounded, Jisung felt even worse. 

“Are you okay? Are you feeling cold? Don’t worry manager hyung is coming here!” Seungmin said quickly. 

Jisung didn’t asnwer.  

“I... I am sorry...” 

“For what?” 

Right. He had so much things to apologies for (even if it wasn’t Seungmin tried to mean.) 

“Because I’ve acted like a bitch this week. Because I left the hospital. Because I’m dragging you guys down. Bec-” 

“Because you what? How could you say you’re dragging us down?” the maknae cut him. 

“Because of me you had to stop the practice. Just because I couldn’t eat properly. The fans were right, I’m useless in this team.” 

He said the last part to himself, he actually forgot the two others when he said that. 

When Jisung said that, the youngest’s world stopped. Jisung has been struggling with so much things during all this time? 

“Sung what fans are you talking abou- Oh my god, you read hate comments didn’t you? How many times did Chan warn us about this? You know they’re not right, right? You’re like one of the more talented persons in the industry, you can sing, rap, produce music and write lyrics and your dance is so clean even though you’re not in the dance line.”  

“You don’t have to say all this, Seungmin. I’m sorry, I didn’t want to bother you with my proble-” 

“Stop this. You aren’t bothering anyone. You worried us during this week, right. The fact that you didn’t eat, that you were avoiding us, when you spent all those nights in the company, overworking yourself, we were worried. Your real personality never bothered us. We love how you can be childish sometimes but serious when you need to, how good you’re with everything- Hyung you know, you’ve been my model. I wanted to be able to do everything like you- so you have no rights to say that you’re bothering us. We love you, Jisung hyung.” 

The maknae sounded so pained with all this. Jisung shouldn’t treat himself like that. 

Jisung started crying. He felt so stupid.  

Of course, those hate comments weren’t right.  

His members loved him as much as he loved them. 

 _I love you guys so much...._  

It was his last thought before his mind become all dizzy again and his vision turned black. 

* * *

 

Jisung woke up for the third time this day (or maybe another day? He doesn’t really know.) 

After being confused for a while, he remembered everything. And he also noticed how two persons were hugging his arms.  

Jeongin in the left side, sleeping. 

And Minho in the right side, just looking at the wall in front of him. 

“They’ve been holding you like this so you don’t escape again.” Woojin said when he saw that Jisung was awake. 

“Hyung...” 

All the members were in the room, waiting for him to wake up. Actually, they weren’t allowed to stay here during the night, but because Minho hugged the sleeping squirrel and told that he wouldn’t let him go until they let them stay in his room, the nurses had to let them. So here they were, Changbin and Felix sharing one couch together, Hyunjin and Woojin sitting on the other empty bed, Chan sitting on one of the chairs while Minho was using the other, near his bed, holding his arm, and finally Jeongin, sleeping on his side. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Hyunjin, Changbin and Jisung said it on the same time. 

“I’m sorry for the way I talked to you that night in the studio. I should have been more patient.” 

“I’m sorry too. That day, in the dorm. I... I shouldn’t have talked to you this way.” 

“I’m the one who’s sorry. Sorry for the way I acted during this week. I’m the only one who’s responsible.” 

A crying sound was heard in the room, and they all looked at Felix. He was crying. 

“Do you know how hard it was for us to know that you weren’t feeling well while we couldn’t do anything? Please, don’t do that again. I don’t like when you’re hurt, Sungie.”  

When he heard his almost-twin's words, Jisung started crying too. He felt really stupid now. 

“You only need to apology to yourself. And for leaving the room. I swear Hyunjin was gonna shit in his pants thinking you were kidnapped or something.” Minho said, laughing.  

“Hey! You’re the one to talk, I heard you when you thought your “soulmate disappeared” said back Hyunjin. 

“I didn’t call him my soulmate! He’s my best friend!” 

“Am I a joke to you? I obviously am his best friend! You’re only the salt he would put on his fries!”  

The whole room was filled with laughs. Jisung had tears in his eyes. But not because he was sad anymore. 

“Sungie...”  

Suddenly, the atmosphere was serious again.  

“Don’t even be sad because of hate comments. Because we all have that kind of comments. Would you agree with comments saying I’m a bad leader for the group?” 

“Wha- never! How- You're the best leader in the world hyung!” 

Chan softly smiled when he heard the younger’s words. 

 _The sunshine was back._  

“Well some people don’t agree with you. We all have haters, and we’ll have more in the future. You need to stay strong. Don’t do that kind of thing ever again, okay? And this goes for every member here.” 

Jisung softly nodded. 

They were right. Hate comments weren’t that serious. 

“I any of you pay attention to hate comments, I will personally confiscate him his phone.” 

“Same goes for you, Kim Woojin, I will treat you like the maknae if I need to do it to protect you.” 

“Try to protect yourself first Channie.” 

They all laughed.  

Everything will be okay.  

Because they were nine. 

The nine of them. 

“I love you, hyung.” Jeongin whispered.  

Jisung smiled.  

He was loved.  

And he loved them too.  

Nine or none.  

 

 

 _Fin._  

 

 

 

**_Bonus :_   **

“Hyunjin-ah! How many times do I need to tell you to stop bringing fast food here! Jisung cannot eat that kind of thing until he’s out of the hospital!” 

“But Woojin hyung! The hospital food is disgusting! I thought you cared for your members! “ Hyujin’s dramatic ass said. 

“Yes, and that’s why he doesn’t want someone who had to stay two days in the hospital because he fainted three times during those two days and had a concussion after hitting his head eating that kind of stuff.” 

Right, Jisung was here because of malnutrition and exhaustion.

“Minho hyung not you too!”  

Jisung was laughing to his members interaction. He loved them so much.  

“Hey.” 

He jumped when he saw Felix hiding under his bed, holding something in his hand. 

“What-” 

“Shhh, be silent.” he said, whispering.”Here, I bought this to you while Hyunjin was distracting the hyung line.” 

He handed him a box. 

“What is in it?” 

“Your favorite.” Felix said with a smile. 

“Cheesecake?”  

Jisung smiled when his September twin nodded. 

“You’re the best, I love you!” 

 

 

 

 

 

“Felix what are you doing under Jisungie’s bed?” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnd it's finally done!  
> It was difficult since It's the first time I wrote a long OS. In English. Plus, in English, you shouldn't put space between a word and a " ?" ( we need to do it in French so it was confusing)  
> So, sorry again for all the mistakes. 
> 
> For the fainting scene, I searched it on the internet and it was inspired by a personal experience ( I fainted while buying my books at school with my father because I skipped my breakfast. Like one second I was feeling well, than I started freling weird, I was trying to hold the table behind me and the other second I was lying on the ground with teachers all around me. Fortunately, my father caught me before I go hurt.)
> 
> Anyway ! I hope you enjoyed ! 
> 
> Akame
> 
> ( I'll post it on my wattpad with the same username )


End file.
